


Kaleidoscope

by pendamaris



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Daeyeol and Seungmin are mentioned, Established Relationship, I am sorry TAG, M/M, M/M is legal in SK, There are Donghyun Joochan Sungyoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendamaris/pseuds/pendamaris
Summary: Jibeom snorts, “What future waits for me anyway?” his gaze softens when he says next, “ I don’t care if my future is ruined. As long as I don’t ruin yours.”(WARNING: Do not read the second chapter first, it will ruin the surprise)





	1. The Story

Jaehyun turns the pages until he finds the topic Teacher Song is explaining about. They are studying about compound sentence today. English is always his favorite subject. Not because he had stayed aboard before, so he is familiar and quiet fluent, but because he actually likes the language. How it is different with Korean language whether in writing or speaking. Korean people use _hangul_ when they write but English speakers use their own alphabet, the _a b c_. It is always interesting for him to learn new things.

A sound from his left make him look away from his book. Joochan is sleeping soundly and looks like the sound comes from the fallen book that he uses to cover his head from their teacher’s view. Jaehyun looks at front but Teacher Song still has his back on them. He does not hear the sound it seems.

Moreover, when he glances around his classroom, he notes that actually he is the only one that is not sleepy, try to sleep, or already dead to the world. His classmates have their books opened but eyes closed. Jaehyun feels like he was Hermione Granger, the heroine from his favourite saga _Harry Potter_ , sitting at professor Binns’ _History of Magic_ class, wide awake while the most of the class is dead. The only difference is that Teacher Song is still breathing fine and thankfully alive while Professor Binns is not.

He shakes his head, reminding himself to focus on the lecture. _Sooneung_ is around the corner and he does not want to regret later for not paying attention. His life depends on this test. He can say goodbye already to his bright future if he fails. He has to put aside his thought about his favourite stories. Even when he really likes it as much as he likes bread. Yet still, not as much as he likes…

**Thump..thump..thump..**

Someone knocks at the door then slides it open. Teacher Kang enters the room then sees red when she looks around the class.

“Ya! Wake up you lazy bums!” her voice echoes, sending loud call to the students.

Heads are lifted almost simultaneously after, successfully awaken by the sudden arrival. They start to arrange their sits, try to look as neat as if they were not asleep just seconds before. Teacher Kang scolds the students first and complains to Teacher Song to look after his class, before suddenly she stops talking.

“Bong Jaehyun, follow me outside for a while. I need to talk to you about something.”

The class falls into hushed voices.

**_Did she just called Jaehyun outside?_ **

**_Is our teacher’s pet get himself in trouble?_ **

**_Am I still sleeping and it’s just a dream?_ **

**_Aa..Jaehyun oppa, poor him..to be called by the witch..._ **

“Ya, what are you doing? Why did she ask for you?” Donghyun asks him among any other voices from his seat on the right side of Jaehyun.

Jaehyun himself does not have a clue why so he just shrugs to his friend and exits the class. He closes the door slowly then faces Teacher Kang.

“May I know why you called for me, _Seonsaengnim_?”

Teacher Kang sighs, “Why are you always this polite? Other students will just directly defend themselves.”

“Er..I do not think that I made any mistakes though. But if I really did, I am sorry,” Jaehyun bows to Teacher Kang.

“Do not be sorry kid, you did not do something wrong,” she assures Jaehyun.

“Then..?”

“I do not want to interrupt your study, but you are our last resort. They are getting impatient.”

“Ye?” Jaehyun is sure that he does not understand what the older woman is talking about.

“Ah..you see..” she hesitates before continues, “Do you know where is student Kim Jibeom right now? He does not come to any of his classes today.

Jaehyun is stunted. This is not the first time Jibeom is skipping his classes but this is the first time the school is looking for him. Is he finally getting expelled?

“I am sorry, _Saem_ , but I do not know where he is right now. We met last week in Friday,” and speaking of it, Jibeom also has not reply to his messages since then.

“Ah..I see...” she has a hard look on her face, “But if you know or he calls you please tell him to come tomorrow, okay? I had tried calling the number he was registered with but they said that he did not come home for quite a while now.”

Yes, Jibeom had this huge argument with his aunt so he left the house and has been stayed in Daeyeol _hyung_ ’s place, “I will, _Saem_.”

Teacher Song pats his shoulder, “Right, you are always a nice kid. Always willing to help. Well, after all he is your,” a pause, “close friend.”

Close friend indeed.

“Ye, _Saem_. I am happy to help.”

Teacher Song clears her throat then commands Jaehyun to go back to his class. She says that she does not want to hold him any longer. She nods her head before she walks away, leaving Jaehyun alone in the hallway.

For someone that has bad reputation as a killer and scary teacher, Teacher Song is fine for Jaehyun. She is not that horrible like the others are talking about her. Donghyun and Joochan insist that it is because Jaehyun’s father is the headmaster so no one wants to be on his bad side. Not even the infamous PT.

Jaehyun sighs. Sometimes being the headmaster’s son has its perks too.

He fishes for his phone after he cannot see her again, quickly open the _kakao_ app. Jibeom still has not read his messages yet. He types for new ones.

[Ya, where are you? Why are you not replying to my messages?]

[Teacher Song is looking for you! How many times have you skipped the class this month? I think they will kick you after this]

[Ya! Answer me! Read the messages!]

[Ya! Kim Jibeom!]

The last message is sent after he finishes his first class for _Hagwon_ because still no reply from Jibeom. He does not answer Jaehyun’s calls also. Jaehyun starts to worry. Did something happen to Jibeom?

Jaehyun hurriedly turns off his phone, glances at the time which shows almost ten at night, then puts his books and other belongings inside his bag. He runs outside the building toward the nearest bus stop. He meets Donghyun and Joochan who just got back from buying snacks.

“Bongjae! Where are you going? You do not come to the next class?” Donghyun shouts.

“To see my boyfriend,” he answers right before he steps inside the bus.

 

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

 

Jaehyun stops outside the restaurant. It is packed and no seats left for him to take. He peeks inside, searching for his boyfriend. He sighs in relief when he sees Jibeom on cashier counter, taking someone’s order. The other man looks fine, no injury in sight and behaves like usual. Jaehyun smiles slightly when he sees Jibeom grins when thanking the customer and welcoming the next one.

He decides to wait in the mart beside the restaurant, sitting on one of the chairs placed in front of the mart. He reads some passages from his English textbook before finally Jibeom comes outside, his bag on his hand, ready to hit the road. He walks pass Jaehyun, does not see him because he is too tired to function and top of that, starving. He has his head down along his walk.

Jaehyun follows him and he walks himself beside Jibeom.

“Where are you going?”

Jibeom startles before he sees that Jaehyun is the one asking. He sighs and fixes his handle on his bag, the thing almost falls to the ground.

“You do not go to _Hagwon_?” Jibeom asks, eyes in front of him, but walks with the same pace as Jaehyun so they are side by side.

“I skip it. You do not answer my phone calls and do not read my messages.”

“Why you ditch your class? Your parents will be disappointed if they know.”

“They won’t. They never checked before, they trust me enough to think that I will never do that.”

“Of course, our Vely Vely Bongvely will not do something bad,” Jibeom turns to Jaehyun while he walks.

“Do not call me that!”

Jibeom smirks, “You like it though.”

“Maybe three years ago, but now, no. And it is not my first time to skip the class. I did it before,” he blushes, remembering what occurred when he skipped his class.

Jibeom mirrors Jaehyun, his cheeks are flushing red. The wind is quite strong now when winter almost arrives.

“But you are a senior now. You have to study hard.”

Jaehyun and Jibeom stops at the side, waiting for the clear sign to cross the road.

“And what about you? You are also a senior, Jibeom-ah. You also need to study.”

“For what?”

“Don’t you want to go to college?”

Jibeom chuckles, “For someone smart, you sure are naïve tough.”

“What?”

Jibeom looks at Jaehyun, “I do not have any money to pay the tuition. How can I study?”

“But there is some scholarships. I am sure if you work hard, you can grab some. You are smart too.”

“But it is 2017. No money. Nothing. You already dead to the world. Your existence means nothing.”

“You know I can always he..”

Jibeom cuts him, “No. Never. Save your money for something useful.”

“But..”

“Ah..we can cross the road now,” Jibeom walks ahead jaehyun.

Jaehyun bits his lips, preventing him to talk further. Money is always a sensitive issue for Jibeom. Unlike jaehyun, Jiboem does not come from a rich and well established family. He does not live in Seoul all his life, coming from a small region in Busan. He left his hometown to study and he lived at his aunt’s house at first, but then his aunt abused him and never gave his allowance that his widow mother sent every month. He did not say anything to his mother tough, because he did not want to make her upset. He just worked to feed himself. She already had a lot of things to worry about, he did not need to add up to it. He ran away from his aunt’s house when he had had enough. Fortunately, Daeyeol, his friend from part time job, kindly offered him to live together. His parents lived in suburban area after his father’s full pension and his brother had his own flat. Daeyeol is alone in the house. Jibeom accepted and since then he lived with Daeyeol. Jaehyun has been there several times when Jibeom is free and does not have to work part time.

Which rarely happens because Jibeom has many part time jobs. He promises Jaehyun to not take another job again though. Jaehyun says that he still needs to sleep. And he needs to start attending his classes. When was the last time he saw Jibeom in uniform? His face may looks older than his real age, but Jibeom is still an 18 year old teen. He still needs to finish his school. Even when he can get jobs easily because people thought that he is already in 20s. But still...

They arrive in a _pojangmacha_ and both order udon. They sit across each other.

“Hey, you haven’t give your answer yet why you did not answer my calls or replied my messages.”

“Ah..that’s…”

“Or let me see your phone,” Jaehyun places his hand with the palm opened on the table.

“That’s the problem actually. I do not have my phone with me.”

Jaehyun is taken aback, “Why?”

“Youngtaek took it from me.”

Jaehyun is not surprised to hear that. That cousin likes to bully Jibeom and it is not the first time he took Jibeom’s things by force. He took Jibeom’s old phone too. Jaehyun then gave a new one for Jibeom to use, saying that he still has some spares at home. His relatives always give him gadgets for his birthday even when he only asks for birthday wishes from them. They say children nowadays always ask for gadgets. Jibeom tried to sell it at first to protest but decided to keep it.

_"How if you miss me, Bongvely?"_

_Jaehyun snorts, “As if.”_

However they both know that the true reason is because Jibeom wants to contact his mother.

After they done eating, Jaehyun fishes out his phone then open the back of it. He takes out the SIM card and the memory card then places them in his wallet.

Jibeom already know where this is going. “Again? Why don’t you just open a store to sell the phones if you really have many of them? You can get profit from them.”

“You cannot sell a present but you can always give one to others,” Jaehyun says while closing the back of the phone.

“Who says?”

“Me. Just now. Are you having trouble hearing now?”

“Jerk.”

“Asshole.”

“Bongvely.”

“YA!”

Jibeom laughs happily. Teasing jaehyun is always fun.

“Anyway, do not lose this phone again. Not even taken by Youngtaek,” Jaehyun waves the phone in his hand, “This is the latest model and…shit.” Jaehyun closes his mouth with his other hand. Too late, the cat is out of bag now.

Jibeom looks at Jaehyun with the new air around him, “Now I know why my co-workers gave me funny look or curious look. One even asked am I an heir in closet? My phone was similar with yours so my phone was a latest model too. Oh wow..no wonder my boss thinks that I am a sex worker. I need a lot of money to purchase it.” Jibeom grins.

Jaehyun chokes in his drink. He has drank to ease his awkwardness as he is caught by Jibeom and his boyfriend chooses the perfect time to say something bomb.

Jibeom is by his side in an instant, patting Jaehyun’s back to let the water flow to the right canal.

“Better?”

Jaehyun nods, “Oh, thank you.”

“But Jaehyun-ah, do you think I can become sex worker? Will I get a lot of money? I think I am handsome enough to… ow!”

Jaehyun smacks Jibeom’s head, “Don’t you dare.”

“Just kidding. No one will hire a minor anyway.”

Jaehyun glares at Jibeom for a while before handing Jibeom money, “Go pay for the food.”

Jibeom refuses the money, “You always pay. Let me pay it.”

“You can always pay for the next time.”

“You always say that.”

“Am I?” Jaehyun is feigning ignorance, “go pay for the food,” Jaehyun pushes Jibeom towards the seller lady.

“Fine fine, sugar daddy.”

Jaehyun only rolls his eyes.

Jibeom pays for the food and has a little chat with the lady. He can be categorized as regular now for he almost always eating there. He thanks the lady then goes back to Jaehyun.

Jaehyun is waiting for him with a strange smile, like someone that tries to cover their deed.

“Let’s go home. I will walk you to the bus stop,” Jibeom takes his bag, Jaehyun too takes his own bag then they walk to the bus stop. They sit on the long chair to wait for the bus. Jibeom, because he currently lives with Daeyeol, only has to go around the area to reach Daeyeol’s house. It is really convenient for him. No one from his school or aunt’s family live here so he is free to do his work. Only Youngtaek who knows because that boy followed Jibeom when he left the house.

The cars are passing in front of them, buzzing with speed and flying on the road ahead. It is almost midnight so some people think it is fine to go over the limit. Jibeom almost falls asleep when he feels a hand on his head. He opens his eye to see Jaehyun patting his head gently.

“I am sorry I hit you,” he pats the place where he hit Jibeom at _pojangmacha_.

Jibeom smiles slightly, bringing his hand to envelop Jaehyun’s, “No, it is okay. Thank you for today.”

Jibeom smiles back but slowly loses his smile when he spots something, “Jibeom what is it? Are you hurt?” he pulls Jaehyun’s right hand gently to his lap to examine it. There, under the bright lamp of bus stop, he can see that the part under his thumb is swelling. It is kind of bluish and purplish and when Jaehyun presses the area, Jibeom groans.

“How did you get this?”

“Er..I..I was not careful in one of my job and hurt myself. That’s it! Nothing happened other than that...” Jibeom replies while pulling his hand away.

“Why did not you tell me? It should be treated. Or we can go to the doctor now,” Jaehyun stands from his seat.

Jaehyun pulls Jaehyun back to his seat, “Silly. It is almost midnight. Really, I do not need any treatment. It will deflate by time.”

Jaehyun wants to protest but the bus is coming. He looks worriedly at Jibeom but Jibeom only smiles. Jibeom reaches for the phone that Jaehyun put between them on the chair.

“Just go home. If anything happens I will contact you,” Jibeom has his own SIM card on his wallet.

Jaehyun is hesitant to leave but now the bus stops in front of them. He has to go home.

“Come to school tomorrow. Teacher Song is looking for you. And I tried to hide it, but I have this gut feeling that something is wrong. I do not know what though. Please, come to school.”

Jibeom nods at Jaehyun’s words. Jaehyun nods back then goes inside the bus.

Jibeom sees until the bus is gone then brings the phone to his eye level. He pries open the casing and there it is. Some money tucked inside. Jaehyun thinks he is slick but Jibeom knows him. It happened with the former phone.  Jaehyun must put it when Jibeom paid for the food. Jibeom puts the casing back on the phone and pockets it.

“I am sorry Jaehyun-ah..but I cannot go to school tomorrow,” he cradles his hand, the one that is injured.

 

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

 

Jaehyun has his eyes wide open but he sees nothing. He has his signature _bong_ face, a blank expression. They are still in break period so they are free to do anything they want. For Jaehyun, it means he can just sit still and do nothing.

“Hey, where did you go yesterday?” Donghyun sits on jaehyun’s table.

Jaehyun asks back, startled, “What?”

“Where did you go yesterday? Skipping classes now, aren’t you? It can become a habit.” Joochan asks this time.

“I went to see Jibeom.”

“Oh, how is he? When will he come back to school?”

Jaehyun shakes his head, “He is fine but guess he does not want to go to school. But…” Donghyun urges him to keep talking, “I think something happened. He got this injury and when I asked he started to stutter and ended up saying that it was because he was not careful on his job.”

“So?”

“I don’t know, just has this feeling that something is wrong. Jibeom does not go to school again today, I checked his class before.”

Donghyun starts to open his mouth but the bell rings at the same time. They go back to their own seat. Teacher Im enters the class not long after. She arranges her belongings on the table but frown when she realizes she forgot to bring one book.

“Bong Jaehyun, could you please bring me my book? It is on my table. It has yellow cover you will recognize it immediately. Thank you.”

Jaehyun is the head of the class, so no one bats an eye.

“Ye, _Saem_.” He proceeds to go.

He arrives outside the common room and starts to push the door when he hears Jibeom’s name.

“Sir, student Kim Jibeom does not come to school again today.”

Jaehyun peeks from the small glass area on the door. He sees his father first, sitting on the head of the sofa placed in the middle of the room. The other teachers, Teacher Song and Teacher Jung, Jibeom’s homeroom teacher, sit around him. They still do not realize that Jaehyun is standing outside. Jaehyun has the door opened a little to hear the words they say.

“No one knows where he is?” Headmaster Bong asks.

Teacher Song shakes her head no, “I even asked student Jaehyun but he also did not know.”

Headmaster Song sighs, “Right.” Jaehyun is their last hope to know about Jibeom.

Teacher Jung whines, “Now what do we do, sir? The police will come tomorrow if student Jibeom does not go and admit himself guilty to them by today. It has been 3 days after the assault took place.”

Teacher Song adds, “They will also bring this case to court.”

Teacher Jung becomes more panic than she already is, “Oh God! What do we do? It will ruin our reputation if the words go out that one of our student assaulted a student from another school!”

“Lower your voice, Teacher Jung,” she scolds the young teacher, “or the students will hear about this.”

“I am sorry _sunbaenim_. I am sorry sir,” she apologizes.

Jaehyun has heard enough. So they are looking for Jibeom because someone reported Jibeom to assault a student from another school?

Jaehyun walks away from the room, absorbing the information he just heard.

Apparently Jibeom is accused by someone to assault another student. But, it does not make sense. Kim Jibeom is weird yes, he likes to laugh suddenly and giggles sometimes but he is not a violent boy. He may cannot dance for his life, but he is not someone that easily hit someone. He may also bad in spelling that he spells stripe as sprite but he does not even has the heart to kill a mosquito. All in all, his boyfriend is not like that. He cannot see Jibeom as delinquent boy like other people see him.

Jaehyun stops walking when he remembers something. Jibeom’s hand is injured. Is it...

Jaehyun bolts from his position. He runs straight outside the school. Yes, he is skipping classes now. He has more important thing to do. He already forgot about Teacher Im’s book after he heard the teachers said Jibeom’s name.

He goes to Jibeom’s work place for the afternoon shift. A car wash. He asks for Jibeom but turns out Jibeom has quit last week. Jaehyun thanks the owner then continues his search. He goes to another place, a Chinese food’s, and also asks for Jibeom. They also say that Jibeom has quit last week. Jaehyun’s thought starts to wonder to bad things.

_Kim Jibeom where are you?_

The sun almost sets and he has asked in another three places but to no avail. Jaehyun has quit the jobs and no one knows where he works now. Jaehyun calls Jibeom for the nth time but Jibeom does not answer. He has asked Daeyeol _hyung_ but the older also does not know where Jibeom works now. 

Jaehyun does not know where to go next. He feels that his feet will give up sooner or later. He has walked for hours now.

Just when he decides to just go home and rest, someone horns right beside him. He recognizes the man on the motorcycle immediately.

“Sungyoon _hyung_!” he is a co-worker of Jibeom at his first part time work place.

“Skipping class now our Bongvely?” the man called Sungyoon asks him.

“Aish, _hyung_ stop calling me that,” he flushes.

“Kekekeke..It’s always fun teasing you like this.”

“ _hyung_..”

“Ah! I heard that Jibeom works at the loan shark’s place now. Is it true?”

Jaehyun cannot believe what he heard, “What?”

“The guys are jealous because it is such an easy job but a lot of money. You only need to stay behind the boss, taking the money and writes them down then you get your pay. Well, sometimes you have to discipline the bad customers too, but I think it is also easy.”

Jaehyun stills. Jibeom works for a loan shark? That is why he quits his other jobs except the one at the night?

“Well I know Jibeom will get the job. He is smart and he can sweet talk.”

“ _Hyung_ , where is the place?”

“What place?”

“The loan shark place.”

“You do not know? Jibeom did not tell you?” Sungyoon gasps, “Don't tell me you do not know that he works for a loan shark?!”

Jaehyun shakes his head no.

“Darn it! Well, I don’t know where exactly but I know the area, you can search for Bee’s Money Solution there.”

Jaehyun gulps. Bee’s Money Solution is a loan shark that rumor has it specialized in lending only students. Students have endless needs nowadays and they are easily lied to. If Jibeom works for this loan shark it is likely he might hit the student when they come to ask for money. That explains the bruise on his hand.

Jaehyun thanks Sungyoon _hyung_ and wishes him well then walks into a mart. He buys a bottle of mineral water and drink it in one go. He sits on one of the chair in front of the mart and fishes out his phone from his pocket. He sees miss-calls from Donghyun and Joochan, and also some from his father. He may be livid now that Jaehyun skips his classes. Jaehyun will deal with it later.

He opens their class’ chat room and types

[Anyone knows where I can find Bee’s Money Solution?]

It is not long until they answer. It is recess time.

[ _Hul_! Why are you asking for their address?]

[I don’t know. Maybe the other know]

[I think you are rich, why you need to borrow money?]

[Ya Bongjae! Where are you?!]

He types back

[I do not need to borrow money guys. Just need the address. No one knows? ]

He waits for a while. His classmates are all saying no.

[Wait! I think I got their flyer once. Maybe I still have it]

Some minutes later, he has the address on his maps courtesy of Bae Seungmin, and starts following the direction. It does not take long for him to arrive in front of a nice building. Some signs hanging on the front wall, showing names of stores or offices inside. Jaehyun enters the building, looking right and left for Jibeom. He arrives on the last floor and hears it before he sees. Jibeom’s laugh when he pretends to find the other’s joke is funny can be recognized by him. He follows the voice ‘til he stands in front of an open door with no sign. He can see Jibeom sits with two other bulky guys. One has this scary look on his face, the other is smaller but also has mean look.

“Ah I almost forget. This is your money for the day. You have worked hard,” the scary one places an envelope on Jibeom’s open palm, smiling at Jibeom. It looks really creepy.

Jibeom puts the money inside his bag, “Thank you boss. I will work as hard as today tomorrow,” he forces a smile.

A bang is heard from where Jaehyun hit his hand to the door, then he walks straight to Jibeom. He pulls Jibeom from his seat, making him stand so they are face to face now.

“Kim Jibeom _nawa_ ,” Jaehyun says with stern face, pulling Jibeom with him.

Jibeom is shocked and just follows Jaehyun outside, bowing to his boss before he goes. Jaehyun takes him to an alley beside the building. Far enough from prying eyes.

He pushes Jibeom slightly till his back collides with the wall.

“What are you doing here?” Jibeom asks.

“The right question is, what are you doing here? Why you quit your jobs and work with a loan shark? Are you crazy?!” Jaehyun’s tone get higher.

Jibeom composes his self, till he stands straight in front of Jaehyun. “It is none of your business.”

“What?”

“I said it is none of your business.”

“Ya Kim Jibeom!”

They have an eye to eye competition now. Both of them are holding their words.

“Fine! I need a lot of money. My mother is sick and she needs to go for regular visits to the doctor. Satisfied now?” Jibeom leans on the wall, feeling his fatigue wins against him. Now that Jaehyun can observe him, he sees that Jibeom looks so tired and he looks like he hasn’t sleep in ages. He fails to see it yesterday.

“Your mother is sick?”

Jibeom sighs, “O. And working here brings more money than working on my former jobs so I took the opportunity.”

“I can help you. How much do you need?”

Jibeom does not answer him but laughs at his face instead. Jaehyun is confused with the reaction.

“It is so funny.”

“What is so funny?”

“That it is so different. It is so easy for you to spend money but I have to work days and even night to pay the bills. See? It is so funny,” Jibeom places his hands on his stomach, “hahaha it is so funny it hurts,” he then wipes the tears that fall from his eyes.

Jaehyun does not find it funny.

“That you can just ask your parents for money but I am the one that give mine to my mother."

"Jibeom-ah.."

"Money is something crucial for me. But for you? What is money to you? What do you know about money?” Jibeom asks.

“Ya..”

“You know nothing, Jaehyun-ah. By nothing I mean you do not know how to earn it, how to use it really carefully because one wrong step, maybe you will starve for a day. You always live a sheltered life. Of course you do not know how to live without money is. It is so funny.”

“Jibeom-ah, I do not want all this money too. Is it my fault that I come from a wealthy family?”

“You always have the best. Latest brand of clothes, various gadgets, high end shoes…you are really a spoiled kid,” Jibeom continues to speak as if Jaehyun does not say anything to him.

“Ya Kim Jibeom! Why are you like this?”

“I hate it.”

Jaehyun feels like he is being stupefied, “You hate what?”

“Everything. I hate your clothes, your shoes, your bags, your books, your pens, your shoelaces, everything! They always scream rich to me. I hate it when people say that I am with you just to leech your money out of you. I hate it enough to make me hate your presence sometime,” the Busan accent flows freely from his lips.

Jaehyun walks back till his back also collides with the wall across Jibeom.

“So you hate me?”

“I hate that you are rich.”

Jaehyun gives a sad smile. “Well, like I said before, is it my fault that I come from a wealthy family?”

Jibeom chokes on his tears, they are falling down his cheeks now. He does not know why he lashes on Jaehyun. He does not even know why he is crying. He is a tough guy. Is it because he is tired, angry, or what? He knows Jaehyun does not deserve it. He only wants to help Jibeom but he gets this instead.

He waits until he feels his eyes are drying up then lifts his head to look at Jaehyun. The other is trying to conceal his tears. Jibeom makes him cry.

“I am sorry,” Jibeom starts.

“For what?”

“For saying those hurtful things, for going on you harshly. I am sorry.”

Jaehyun nods, “It is okay. I know you may have a lot of thoughts and worries. You have to release them or you will stress yourself.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Bongvely.”

“Ya! You already want to pick another fight?”

“Did we fight?” Jibeom feigns ignorance.

Jaehyun rolls his eyes then both of them smiles at each other.

“Anyway, why are you looking for me?” Jibeom asks.

Jaehyun shouts ‘right!’ because he forgot his intention and asks Jibeom directly, “Did you hit some students last week?”

“Hit?”

“O. I heard from the teachers that someone is looking for you. They said you assaulted a student. And then I just went straight to find you but could not find you. Then I met Sungyoon _hyung_ and he told me you work here. He also told me that sometimes your job needs you to discipline your ‘customer’.”

Jibeom thinks for a while, “Me? Assaulting another student?”

“O. Is that why you have that bruise on your hand?”

Jibeom tries to remember, “I do not think so. I got this when I arranged the office last week. The printer falls on me.”

“You really did not do it, right?”

“O. Now I am sure. Say, Jaehyun-ah, when did the student was supposed to be assaulted?”

Jaehyun racks for his memory, “Three days before?”

“Three days? Monday, Sunday, Friday. It is Friday! I did not have work that day. I was with you.”

Jaehyun ponders his boyfriend’s words then his face brightens, “You are right! I was with you that day. You did not hit the student. You are not guilty!”

Jaehyun drags Jibeom away from the wall, “Let’s go!”

“Where?”

“To meet my father. You are not guilty. You were with me last Friday. I can be your witness.”

Jibeom stops them from going.

“Why? You do not want to clear your name?” Jaehyun asks.

Jibeom looks stricken with the suggestion. He looks at Jaehyun who also looks at him. Jaehyun’s nose is red, showing that he was crying before. If they are not such in a dire situation, Jibeom will _boop_ him.

“Do you realize that if you say the truth about my whereabouts, what happened on Friday will also be revealed?”

Jaehyun’s expression falls. What happened on Friday flashes upon his mind. He can feel his hand that pulls Jibeom’s is shaking. Does he really want to tell the truth now?

He is in dilemma. If he says the truth, they will clear Jibeom’s name. Yet if he does not say anything, and he is sure Jibeom will also not say anything, they will bring the case to court and it will ruin Jibeom. No. He will not let them do Jibeom dirty like that.

He pulls Jibeom again. He already makes his decision to tell the truth. Whatever happens, happens.

“Ya, are you not listening to me? Ya! Where are we going? Ya!” Jibeom pulls his hand off of Jaehyun’s hold.

“To my father. Let’s tell him the truth already. C’mon!” Jaehyun proceeds to walk again.

“No. I am not going.”

Jaehyun loses his patience, “No, we are going. I will not let you ruin your own future! You have to show th...ack!”

Jibeom has his hands on Jaehyun’s collar, “Listen to me. We will not say anything to anyone about Friday night. Especially not your father. Just stay silent and pretend that we never have this conversation.”

Jaehyun persists, “But they can put you in jail. They can ruin your future.”

Jibeom snorts, “What future waits for me anyway?” his gaze softens when he says next, “ I don’t care if my future is ruined. As long as I don’t ruin yours.”

“Jibeom-ah...”

“And if you tell them, I am sorry, we are through.”

Jibeom lets Jaehyun go then walks away, leaving Jaehyun alone in the dingy alley.

 

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

 

Jaehyun mixes the rice on the bowl lifelessly. He does not have any appetite to eat. After Jibeom left him, he went home. His mother was worried about him, pampering him and asking if he felt sick that he skipped his classes. His father only gave him his bag that he left in classroom, saying nothing. He guesses that his father know that what he did today is related with Jibeom.

His parents know that and he and Jibeom are in a relationship and allows them as long as it does not disturb his study. Jaehyun proves it by always being the top of his class and even the school.

After the not so fulfilling dinner and his mother’s promise to make him dessert to lift his mood, Jaehyun follows his father to his study. He only stands beside the chair across his father’s before he speaks.

“ _Appa_ , I am sorry.”

His father does not look up from the documents on the table.

“I know that I upset you today.”

His father finally shows that he notices Jaehyun's presence and takes off his glasses, looking up from the papers, “You promised me to not break the rules and study hard. But today you skipped the classes, did not attend the _Hagwon_ , and most of all made me and your mother worried. Are you trying to copy your friend’s manner now?” they both know he means Jibeom.

“I am sorry and no, I am not. Also...” Jaehyun takes his breath then says, “I want to say that Jibeom did not assault the student.”

His father leans forward, slightly surprised, “How do you know?”

“I kind of accidentally heard your conversation this morning with Teacher Song and Teacher Jung. I am sorry but believe me I know that he did not do it”

“Do you have the evidence that can prove him innocent?”

“I…”

“Will you tell me anything you know?”

**_If you tell them, I am sorry, we are through._ **

“You will know by tomorrow.”

_I am sorry Jibeom-ah.._

“Right,” his father sighs, “I will make sure to know tomorrow. Now, go. Go back to your study. _Sooneung_ will come sooner than you realize it.”

 Jaehyun nods then excuses himself. He goes straight to study but when the clock strikes midnight, his phone beeps.

[I will go to school in the morning. Remember, don’t tell anyone. Go to sleep, stop studying for a while won’t kill you. Good night]

Jaehyun reads the message from Jibeom.

“I am sorry, Jibeom-ah. But if you does not want me to ruin my future, I won’t also let you ruin yours.”

 

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

 

Jaehyun increases the volume of the song he is listening to on his phone. Their teacher cannot attend the class so they have to study individually. Some are busy reading their books, some are talking animatedly with friends, and some are sleeping soundly on their seats. Jaehyun is of course falling into the first category.

A siren comes from a police car that just arrived on their school field make them all stop their activities. Some already have their face on the window to see what is going on.

Someone then suddenly bursts into their room, “Ya! Ya! Hot news! Kim jibeom is called to the common room and he is being arrested by the police!”

The students fall into frenzy after they hear about the news. They run outside the class toward the common room. Jaehyun is frozen on his seat before he also runs toward the common room. Students surround the entrance, trying to take a peek from the window. There are too many of them that the teacher are losing in number to make them go back to class. The students have their phones ready to record and capture the event.

Jaehyun is taken aback when he sees that Jibeom has handcuffs on his wrist. Why do they treat him as a criminal?

The door is not tightly closed, so they can hear clearly what people inside are talking about. They ask Jibeom where was he last Friday? Did he hit the student or not? And seeing that Jibeom refuses to answer the questions make him lean toward guilty than innocent.

“I will ask you one more time. Where were you last Friday?” the police asks Jibeom, losing his patience and looks like ready to just bring him to the police station.

“I will not tell you.”

Headmaster Bong tries to coax him open too, “What did you do last Friday?”

“I forget.”

The people inside the room sigh. Jibeom repeats the answer all over again.

“Then I do not have choice but bring you to the station for further investigation,” the police says at last.

“Why? I did not hit the boy.”

“But you also did not tell us where you were last Friday. Why did you hide it?”

“I did not hit the boy.”

“The boy gave his statement that you hit him.”

“Did he also say that he saw me hit him?”

The police is quiet for a second, “He did not see you clearly but…”

“Then why you insist that I assaulted him? He does not have evidence but you people believe him. Why?” Jibeom asks even when he already knows the answer. The boy comes from a pretty rich family. It is all because money and power. Jibeom has neither of them.

The police clears his throat. The atmosphere inside the room changes. Headmaster Bong looks at Jibeom intensely then turns his head where he knows Jaehyun is standing outside. The father and son has an eye to eye for some times before the older man nods. Jaehyun knocks at the door, saying sorry to the teachers that guide the door for forcing his entrance, and enters the room.

All heads turn to him and Jibeom mouths ‘ARE YOU CRAZY?’ to him.

“I am sorry to just barge inside like this but I have to say this. Kim Jibeom is not guilty. He was with me last Friday. I skipped _Hagwon_ and we went somewhere together.”

People inside the room are looking at each other, confused by the sudden information.

“Where did you go last Friday? Anyone else there to strengthen your statement?” the police writes on his notes.

Jaehyun feels hesitant to speak but he reminds himself that he needs to tell the truth. “Seoul-si, Mapo-gu, Seonsandong, 21-25, 103.”

The police checks the address on maps application and gasps when he gets the result, “Woo Lim Love Motel?”

Everyone is surprised. The teachers look at Jaehyun and Jibeom in shock while Headmaster Bong is stunned, looking at the police like the uniformed man just spouted something nonsense.

Outside it is chaos. The students cannot believe what they heard. Bong Jaehyun and Kim Jibeom went to love motel? They are not even of legal age yet!

_Daebak! Does not know that Jaehyun is like that!_

_I wonder who tops between them_

_Jaehyun really fooled us with his innocent look._

_Bongjae did not tell me that he already did the deed with Jibeom. Does he still sees me as his friend? Hiks._

_My oppars are not virgin anymore…_

And many other comments from the students.

Back inside the common room, the police already gets the CCTV file from the love motel. The police near the location went there to ask for the file. From the investigation, Jibeom and Jaehyum were really going there at around 10 pm. It was enough evidence to show that Jibeom did not hit the boy buy he was somewhere else with Jaehyun.

The police takes the handcuff off of Jibeom’s wrist. Jibeom looks longingly at the thing, like he prefers to just wear the darn thing than being freed from it. He looks at Jaehyun. The other is also looking back at him.

 

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

 

Jaehyun and Jibeom bows to the pair of police before them. They have finished their visit for the day. They are called to be given punishment, which is more like mild warning seeing that they have not got themselves into trouble before this, for going to the motel when they are not of legal age yet.

The worst is, they also have to join sex education class that day. Just leave it that they do not want to go there anymore. It is so awkward.

The report for Jibeom is also taken back by the boy’s family. Turns out that the boy did not want the parents to know that he was fighting with some delinquents so he framed Jibeom. From his friend, he knew that Jibeom work illegally as a lackey for a loan shark and he just said to his parents Jibeom mistaken him for someone that borrowed money so he hit the boy. He just did not predict that his parents would take this seriously and wanted the police to arrest Jibeom.

When he was asked who the friend was, he answered Youngtaek.

That darling cousin of Jibeom. Always there to bring misery.

Jibeom is freed from all accusations then but he cannot work again as part timer for the rest of his high school period. He has to go back and finish his school. That is his punishment.

Jaehyun and Jibeom are now walking side by side after they leave the police station. Despite being together all day, they haven’t talk much. They pass outside their school and Jibeom stops.

“Should we go inside? Let’s talk somewhere private.”

Jaehyun nods then they enter the school ground. They choose to sit on basketball field. It is quiet and no one can be seen. The time only ticks to 5 p.m. so the students and teachers must be inside. Unlike their friends, Jibeom and Jaehyun do not have to go to school for 3 days. It is their punishment from the school.

Jibeom sits on Jaehyun’s right side. They leave some distance between them. There is only pregnant silence.

“Are we breaking up?” they both say at the same time.

Jibeom and Jaehyun turn to each other, then Jaehyun rolls his eyes and Jibeom snorts. The tension before is all gone.

“Is that your first concern?” Jibeom asks.

Jaehyun gives side eye to Jibeom then punches Jibeom's left cheek gently, “You treathened me by saying that if I tell anyone, we are through. Don’t blame me for thinking about that constantly.” 

Jibeom moves his face in front of Jaehyun’s that their noses almost touch. He glances at Jaehyun’s pink lips then running his gaze next to Jaehyun’s nose. He _boops_ the nose.

Jaehyun moves his head back, “What is that?”

Jibeom pinches Jaehyun’s cheeks, “My Bongvely is so cute...”

“Ya!”

Jibeom laughs, feeling utter joy just by teasing his boyfriend. He will never get tired of it. Of them.

“Ah! I remember _Eomma_ gave me something that I can share with you,” Jaehyun grabs a _tupperware_ from his bag then opens it, showing the content to Jibeom.

Jibeom shakes his head in amazement. Jaehyun’s mother prepares white tofu for them.

“We did not go to jail though.”

Jaehyun takes one block of tofu, “My mother said that seeing as I am still a nice kid, this is the closest she will get her son to jail.”

Jibeom takes another one and tastes the tofu. It is so soft and delicious.

“My mother also said, no, more like she commanded you to go to my house if you have nothing to eat. I told my parents your story. She was so mad at your aunt. She also suggested to have you live at our home but realized that it will cross the line,” he says between his bites, “oh and she also warned you to study hard and finish the school so you can get into college and get a good job after. You have ‘ruined my future’ so you have to support me later,” Jaehyun puts quote gesture to tease Jibeom. It is part true part not that Jibeom ruins Jaehyun’s future. Because of the scandal, Jaehyun now gains bad point in his flawless record. He can say goodbye to top colleges and accepts the reality that he can only apply to moderate ones. He does not regret it though. He can study anywhere as long as Jibeom is by his side.

“But I don’t have any money to pay for college,” Jaehyun reminds Jibeom.

“Well, my mother said that she will LEND,” Jaehyun emphasizes the lend word, “you the money. You can pay her back when you get a job or whatever.”

Jibeom sighs. He can do with borrowing money at least.

Jibeom brushes his hand on his pants, “How about your father?” Jibeom is actually scared to know about their headmaster’s reaction. He seemed to be mad yesterday.

Jaehyun does not answer but only reaches for a plastic bag from his backpack. His face is red, and he thrusts the bag toward Jibeom.

Jibeom opens the bag.

“WHAT THE HELL!?”

 

 

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

 

Last night...

Jaehyun was riding shotgun while his father drove the car. They were going home. His father said nothing along the trip home and Jaehyun did not dare to start. He did not want to upset or anger his father more. He could not read his father’s expression too. He gave silent treatment to Jaehyun since this morning after he revealed the truth.

He felt the car stopped. His father took off the seat-belt and alighted from the car. He left the machine ran though, making the air-con on for Jaehyun.

His father was gone for around five minutes before he came back. He placed two plastic bags on the backseat then proceeded to drive again.

They arrived at home but his father went to Jaehyun’s bedroom instead of his own room or his study. Jaehyun was puzzled but followed his father to his room. His father sat on his bed and hinted for Jaehyun to take a seat beside him. His father then open the first plastic bag and took out two cans of beer.

He thrusted the can to Jaehyun. Jaehyun refused it right away.

“No, _Appa_. I am not legal yet to drink this.”

“So you are not legal enough to drink alcohol but legal to do sex?”

Jaehyun wanted to cry. His father’s first words for him today and it already made Jaehyun felt really guilty.

His father popped open the tab and gave the can to Jaehyun, “Drink it.”

Jaehyun took the can reluctantly but drank it under his father’s gaze. He only gulped once then spat it when he felt that his throat was on fire. He wanted to throw up.

“How is it?”

“It burns…”

“That’s how I feel, Jaehyun-ah. _Appa_ is burning inside, angry at you but also angry at myself.”

“ _Ap..pa.._ ” he really was going to cry now.

“There there..” his father stood and hugged him. Jaehyun let the tears fall freely. He put his arms around his father too. His father was so warm.

They were like that for some times, just embracing each other. His father let him go then wiped his tears.

“I am sorry, _Appa_..”

“I know, I know. Wah..how time flies..our Jaehyun is growing up…”

Jaehyun smiles between his tears.

“I have another thing for you.”

Jaehyun brushed away his tears with his hands. His father had anything else for him?

His father grabbed the second plastic bag and gave it to Jaehyun. Jaehyun opened it and almost dropped the bag.

There were condoms inside the bag. From the plain one to the flavoured one. From the medium until big size ones. He looked up to his father, “ _Appa_ , what are these?”

“My present. Don’t use it all at once though,” his father replied.

Jaehyun was flustered. Did his father just gave him packs of condoms?!

“ _Appa_ was once your age too, Jaehyun-ah. I understand you,” his father said with a mischief inkling in his eyes, “Just don’t get caught this time.”

Jaehyun lost his words. This was just a dream. It must be.

“Now, go wash yourself and meet us at dining room. Don’t let your mother sees you have been crying. She will be worried.”

His father gathered the cans of beer and took the first plastic bag. He patted Jaehyun’s shoulder then exited the room.

Jaehyun was in trance. He looked at the condoms wordlessly then started laughing like crazy. It was so absurd yet so sensible for his father to do something like that. Behind that wise and quiet man persona, his father was unbelievably unexpected. His mother once told him that his father liked to prank people when he was young.

Jaehyun tied the plastic bag and put it on the bedside table. He could not wait to show it to Jibeom tomorrow. 

 

 THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OR NOT.  
> See chapter 2.


	2. The Real Story

 

Jibeom lets out a rambunctious laugh after he heard the story about how Jaehyun’s father comforted him and gave him the condoms as present.

“Your father is a genius,” Jibeom says between his laugh.

Jaehyun laughs along with Jibeom.

“But, Jaehyun-ah…” Jibeom pauses then continues, “how will people react if they know that we did nothing that Friday night?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story :)  
> Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> note: People eat white tofu in SK after they experience living in jail.  
> 


End file.
